Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system interworking between a cooking apparatus and a kitchen device.
Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a cooking apparatus means an acronym of the words a mechanism and an apparatus used to cook food. The cooking apparatus may cook food by using the thermal energy generated in gas combustion or using electricity in driving a motor or generating radio waves. Examples of the cooking apparatus include a gas range, an oven, a microwave oven, and the like.
Meanwhile, a kitchen device means a generic term for a machine or device which is used or arranged in a kitchen. Such a kitchen device includes cooking tools and is used as a broad term including a hood for a gas range to remove smell of food and TV arranged in a kitchen.
In recent, there are increasing demands for a system interworking between cooking apparatuses and kitchen devices to facilitate use convenience by automatically operating kitchen devices when cooking food using such cooking tools.
For example, when a user cooks food using a cooking apparatus such as a gas range, food smell or smoke is generated and a hood for a gas range is operated to get rid of the smell or smoke. However, a user has to put the hood into operation additionally.
The cooking apparatus for cooking food generally uses gas or electricity, which leads to safety concerns.